A Lost Soul
by catwoman03
Summary: Based during 'Dark Matter' but with a completely different ending. Aya stops the Manhunters but something happens to Razer...read to find out what happens to the little Interceptor Family. Will this split them apart or bring them closer together?


I don't own GLTAS but I wish I did

 **First Fanfic story!**

Hope you enjoy it. Sorry it's really dark. This idea wouldn't leave me alone.

So sorry if this makes anyone sad

 **A Lost Soul**

"Aya, please listen to me; don't do this, come back to us!" Hal pleaded as he hovered in front of the AI as she stood at the dawn of time, slowly bringing it to a stop.

"Why should I?" she answered coldly "You do not care for me or my kind, we are less then nothing to you."

"That's a lie and you know it, we all care about you Aya"

"But Razer does not, he does not love me, he will only bring pain"

Hal turned to see the hand slowly closing before turning back to his old friend. "There's something I think you should see," Hal lifted his ring arm as a small screen appeared, showing Razer sitting in his quarters. His head bowed and his shoulders shaking.

 _His voice was croaked and hoarse "I am so, so sorry Aya... I know don't deserve you after what I've done, but please; come back to us... come back to me. I do love you Aya, and I was an idiot to say otherwise... without you I am nothing... I_ need _you Aya... I love you"_

As Hal's screen disappeared, Aya stared with eyes wide and mouth agape.

"See Aya?" Hal said placing both hands on either of her shoulders "We all care about you, Razer never meant to hurt you... he was trying to protect you because he loves you" she gave him a stunned and confused look. Before he could answer, his ring began to flash. And Kilowag's booming voice rang through Hal's ring

 _"_ Jordan, what's goin' on in there? the Manhunters are startin' to fizzout, is she back on our side?!" Hal looked from his ring back to Aya, who had transformed from her black and teal Anti-Monitor body, back to her white and green self. Her piercing black eyes faded back to their beautiful static blue. Hal's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"I have ordered the Manhunters into immediate shut down." her voice no longer had it's cold echo. she was back. "They will not harm anyone ever again."

Hal let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, she's back on our side." he answered back to Kilowag. But there was still one more problem. "Aya, what abou-"

"I have ceased manipulating the the vortex, the universe will develop naturally and undisturbed." just as she finished she flew toward the portal with Hal following close behind.

As they landed back in their own time, the portal began to boom as it closed, causing a big explosion. Aya created a shield as the time portal began to crack open sucking in the fire from the explosion. As the smoke began to clear away, Aya dropped the shield. But not before receiving a tight hug from the Green Lantern beside her. she was shocked but hugged him back.

When Hal pulled away he wore a kind smile. "We thought we'd lost you, Aya" Tears sprang unbidden to her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Green Lantern Hal."

"It's okay, let's get out of here."

The two Green Lanterns flew off towards the now silent battlefield where the Manhunters floated motionless with Green Lantern warriors now celebrating their victory.

"Where are Kilowag and Razer?" Hal said but mostly thinking out loud. Aya projected a small screen in her palm showing only one dot. "Sargent Kilowag's location is near a destroyed battle ship, he is unharmed."

"And Razer?" Hal asked, worry evident in his voice. Aya searched her scanners frantically for his Red Lantern signature, but it was nowhere to be found. "His ring is not appearing upon my scanners, something is wrong." fear began to creep its way inside her.

Hal turned to his ring "Razer, come in." there was nothing but static "Razer?!" Kilowag spoke through his own ring to his Captain "Hal..." his voice swimming in worry and fear."...Get here as soon as you can." the Sargent ended the transmission as the pair shot towards Kilowag's location.

-X-

When they arrived, they saw Kilowag's back turned to them. He seemed to be holding something, or someone.

"Kilowag...?" Hal slowly flew towards the Sargent, placing a hand on his shoulder. The Bolovaxian turned to face them, eyes swarming with tears, in his arms he was holding a beaten Razer. He wore torn civilian clothes, his whole body covered in scorch marks with blood leaking out from the corner of his mouth. His ring wasn't on his middle finger... they were to late.

It hit Aya like a punch in the gut. "...No..." she flew towards the two stunned Green Lanterns and took Razer into her own arms. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Razer...please...I came back for you." she searched for any slight movement from his body but there was nothing. His sombre blue eyes stayed shut, never to be opened again. She searched through her memory banks for any possible way they could save him. But there was nothing she could do. They lost him...she lost him

She buried her head into his neck as she began to sob. The guilt knowing that it was _her_ Manhunters that did this to him wracked through her body. his words playing over and over in her head.

 _'I do love you Aya, and I was an idiot to say otherwise...'_

This was her fault, Razer, the only man she could ever love was dead. And it was her fault.

"Aya..." Hal placed a hand on her shoulder. "...I'm so sorry."

Kilowag took Razer from Aya's hands as she turned around to falter into Hal's arms whilst sobbing into his chest. "This was my fault, Hal... Razer is dead because of me." she mumbled into the Green Lanterns chest as he could feel her tears seeping into his uniform, it broke his heart to see her like this, and Razer was the only one who could have fixed this...

"Aya, this is not your fault, it's no ones fault, don't blame yourself...we were just too late." Hal soothed as he stroked her back, a single tear sliding down his masked face. He looked over to the Bolivaxian, he starred immensely at the lifeless Red Lantern, he'd given up hiding his tears, openly expressing his pain. Kilowag was the only one who witnessed the young mans death, and it was easily the most painful he'd seen...

-X-

'Kilowag sent powerful blasts to the Manhunters, causing a spectacular explosion. Proud of his work, he turned to see how his Red Lantern companion was hanging up. "UGHH!" Razer roared as he fired a large surge of red energy at more Manhunters causing a more extreme explosion. He turned to face the Green Lantern with a grin as he saw Kilowag's jaw had dropped.

"Close your mouth, Bolovaxian, I can see what you ate for breakfast." he teased as he flew towards Kliowag. "Good job Red, we shou-" he was interrupted when Razer shot a surge of energy at one Manhunter who had tried to sneak a shot at the Green Lantern. "Thanks." Razer only nodded before...

"AAARRGGGHHH!" Razer howled in pain.

"RAZER!" Kilowag looked up to see four Manhunters had shot him in the back. He readied his ring to shoot but was shot by another four who had snuck up behind him. He turned and fired at the machines, they dodged most of the blasts, zig-zagging between shots whilst firing at the Bolivaxion.

Kilowag got ready to blast them to hell when a bone chilling cry rung through his ears, he turned to see a Manhunter stabbed him in the his stomach. Razer's face showing immense pain, eyes widened in shock, blood slowly leaking out of his mouth and dripping down his bruised chin.

"NO!" Kilowag shot the Manhunter that stabbed him and raced over to his dying friend. "Razer...?" he held him in his arms. His breathing laboured and he was struggling to keep his eyes open. Razer looked up at the Green Lantern "Kilowag..." his voice sounded so weak. "This is it...isn't it?" Kilowag fought back his tears "Yes, Razer...it is" there was a fizzing noise that surrounded the two Lanterns. They looked to see the Manhunters, one by one they were shutting off. Kilowag reached for his ring.

 _"Jordan, what's goin' on in there? the Manhunters are startin' to fizzout, is she back on our side?!" there was no answer at first, just painfully long seconds "Yeah, she's back on our side." the pair let out a sigh of relief before Razer winced in great pain "Kilowag..._ please _... tell Aya the truth...I do love her..."_

"I will." Razer gave him a serene smile, "You are a true friend, Kilowag...I am...honoured to have fought...beside you..." He coughed before continuing "Tell Hal...'thank you...for everything he has ever done'...he saved me..." he took one last look at the stars around him before his dying blue eyes met Kilowag's pained crimson. "Goodbye...brother..."

those were Razer's last words before his eyes slid shut, and his Red Lantern ring slipped off his finger taking his armour with it. The ring slowly flew up in front of Kilowag, choosing which route to take before shooting off into deep space, leaving the Green lantern to stare down at his now dead friend-no brother.

 _Hal and Aya needed to see him, they needed to know,_ _"Hal...Get here as soon as you can."_

 _-X-_

Kilowag looked up from Razer's body to see Hal and Aya, deeply sadden from the loss of their dear friend. He looked back down at the body whispering "Don't worry, Razer... I'll tell them soon..."

The remaining members of the crew started off on a new quest to Volkreg, where they would bury their lost friend and pray that he had finally found peace with his rage.

Hope you liked it, I just had to have some Papa Hal and some Brotherly Razer & Kilowag. Please, R&R


End file.
